Esme's Geschichte
by NiiLii
Summary: In dem Buch wird eigentlich nie so wirklich Esme's Geschichte erklärt. Hier mal meine Version. Hoffe sie gefällt euch und schreibt bitte Reviews.


Esme's Geschichte

Abschied

Schmerzen. Einfach nur extreme Schmerzen. Dann war es vorbei horte ich doch keinen Schrei. Nicht einmal einen Atemzug.

Ich war gerade dabei den Abwasch zu machen als es anfing. Die Wehen setzten ein. Ich musste so schnell wie möglich in ein Krankenhaus. Durch meinen plötzlichen Schrei kam meine Nachbarin und klopfte an um zu fragen ob alles in Ordnung sei. "Die ... Wehen eingesetzt haben ...!", Was war das Einzige ich herausbrachte.

Da die Tür bei mir sowieso schnell immer offen stand, kam sie herbei und half mir mich geehrt hinzusetzten. "Beruhig dich Esme. Ich hol 'sofort Maria. "

Maria, die Hebamme des Ortes, wohnte Gott sei Dank nur 2 Türen weiter.

Es kam mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit bis die zwei wieder zurück waren.

"Okay Esme, leg dich auf den Rücken", sagte Maria.

Ich tat war sie sagte, war aber nicht fähig zu sprechen. Man hat mir zwar erzählt Dass es weh tut wenn man ein Kind bekommt aber diese Schmerzen waren höllisch.

Stunde um Stunde grenzende bis sich etwas bewegte. Mit aller Kraft presste ich mein Kind heraus.

Dann war es vorbei. Endlich war mein Kind da. Mein Kind. Ich konnte es nicht glauben.

Doch ich merkte Dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte ein dem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck meiner Hebamme.

"Hol 'sofort George!", Sagte sie zu meiner Nachbarin.

Wieso musste sie einen Arzt holen? Was stimmte nicht?

Da wurde es mir klar. Mein Kind schrie nicht. Es gab keinen Laut von sich. Nicht einmal einen Atemzug.

Meine Nachbarin kam zurück mit dem George Arzt für so ziemlich alle Fälle.

Sie nahmen mein Kind und trugen es ins Zimmer nebenan.

"Was ist los mit dem! Gebt mir mein Kind! "Ich schrie und fuchtelte wild umher doch keiner beachtete mich. Erfolglos wollte ich mich Aufraffen aber ich hatte keine Kraft mehr dazu.

Jede Sekunde sterben grenzende kam mir vor wie Stunden. Und jede Minute wie die Unendlichkeit.

Endlich kam Maria heraus.

"Esme, es tut mir leid."

Was? Wie? "

"Dein Kind ist tot".

Ich war sprachlos. Ich wollte schreien doch ich konnte nicht.

"Nein. Nein das kann nicht sein. "

"Doch. Es tut mir unendlich leid. "

"Nein. Ich wird zu meinem Kind! Lasst mich zu meinem Kind! "

Erneut Versuchte ich doch wieder aufzustehen erfolglos. Maria half mir.

Sie Nahm mich zärtlich am Arm und führte mich in das Zimmer in der mein Kind lag. George und meine Nachbarin Standen da und starrten es an.

Sie blickten auch nicht auf als ich hier kam. Sie blickten auch nicht auf als ich so heftig zu schluchzen anfing als gabe es kein Morgen. Sie blickten auch nicht auf als ich meinem Kind einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab und mich nicht mehr von IHM lösen wollte. Sie blickten auch nicht auf als ich zusammenbrach.

Tod

Wieso noch leben, wenn man sowieso alleine ist?

Als ich wieder aufwachte, lag ich auf meinem Bett. George war nicht mehr da und auch Maria war nirgendwo zu sehen. Nur meine Nachbarin Sass neben mir und schlief.

Ich war wieder bei Kräften und schaffte es endlich aufzustehen. Langsam, um sie nicht zu wecken, ging ich in das Zimmer nebenan doch mein Kind war nicht mehr da.

Sie hatten es einfach mitgenommen! Ohne mich zu fragen. Ohne dass. Konnte ich nehmen Abschied.

Und da wurde mir erneut bewusst welchen Verlust ich erlitten hatte. Mein Kind war das Einzige worauf ich mich gefreut hatte gewesen. Es wäre der Einzige gewesen Mensch den ich gehabt hätte. Doch nun war es nicht mehr da und ich hatte keinen mehr. Ich war vollkommen allein.

Lohnt es sich überhaupt noch zu leben wenn man keinen mehr hat?

Für mich gab es nur eine Antwort. Nein. Nein. Nein.

Warum sollte ich auch noch leben?

Leise schlich ich wieder in das andere Zimmer zurück um zu sehen ob meine Nachbarin immer noch von einer schönen und glücklichen Welt träumt. Sie hatte ja noch wen. Sie hatte einen Mann, Kinder, Tiere und jede Menge Verwandten.

Darauf bedacht sie nicht zu wecken, zog ich mich an, öffnete die Tür und ging nach draußen. Die Luft tat mir gut. Ich streifte ziellos umher bis ich bemerkte wo ich war. Bei den Klippen. Es waren die Klippen bei Denen verrückte Jugendliche im Sommer hinuntersprangen um Spaß zu haben. Doch jetzt im Winter war niemand hier war das ganze zu einem geheimnisvollen Ort machte.

Ich ging weiter, bis an den Rand der Klippe. Das Meer und die Wellen Toste Brachen ein dem gigantischen Felsen. Es war ein wunderschöner Anblick. Ich wusste genau wieso mein Unterbewusstsein mich hierher geführt hatte.

Näher und näher kam ich dem Rand der Klippe.

Der Wind war kalt aber nicht unangenehm. Im Gegenteil. Ich breitete die Arme aus und genoss es. Und dann senkte ich noch einmal meinen Kopf und blickte hinab ins Meer.

Angezogen von der Tiefe sprang ich dem Tod entgegen.

Ein neues Leben

Wenn man stirbt gelängt Mann in eine neue Welt. Doch was wenn man nicht tot ist und nicht lebt? In welcher Welt lebt man dann?

Schmerzen sind oft der Beginn eines neuen Lebens.

Ich weiß nicht was dann passierte. Vielleicht war ich tot, vielleicht Jedoch hatte ich noch einen Funken Leben in mir.

Das einzige was ich ein mich schwach erinnern kann war Schmerz. Er war genauso schlimm wie der Schmerz als ich mein totes Kind gebar.

Doch anders als letztes Mal hatte ich nicht das Gefühl zu sterben. Es war als würde in mir ein neues Leben erwachen.

Ich konnte mein Herz immer noch pumpen hören. Doch plötzlich wurde es immer schneller. So schnell es dass. dachte ich würde gleich explodieren. Dann war es vorbei und ich öffnete die Augen.

Carlisle

Verändert ein neues Aussehen auch den Charakter?

Das Erste was ich sah war ein Mann. Blondes Haar, Haut und Schneeweiße goldene Augen. Er war wunderschön.

"Hallo. Ich bin Carlisle. "

Diese Stimme. Zauberhaft. Dieses Lächeln. Magisch.

Doch irgendetwas, und ich wusste nicht was liegt mich plötzlich aufschnellen.

War ich schon immer so schnell?

Carlisle lächelte mich an und ich war extrem verwirrt.

"Wer bist du?"

Meine Stimme! Sie klang wie das Rauschen des Meeres. Zauberhaft.

Um mich umzusehen drehte ich den Kopf zur Seite. Nun war ich komplett verwirrt. Ich starrte geradewegs in einen Spiegel und sah bei nicht sterben Esme kannte ich sterben. Ich war wunderschön. Meine Haare hatten Braunton und ich war schneeweiß genauso wie der Mann der mich immer noch einen anlächelte. Sogar die roten Augen wirkten schön.

Meine Gesichtszüge waren sehr sanft und liebevoll. Ja, ich war schön. Sogar sehr schön.

Sehe ich nur anders aus oder bin ich auch ein anderer Mensch?

Langsam kam Carlisle auf mich zu.

"Wer bin ich?"

Diese eine Frage Schien Carlisle erwartet zu haben.

Behutsam und ruhig erklärte er mir alles. Was ich bin und wie alles geschah.

Rettung

Um gerettet zu werden muss man manchmal zuerst tot sein.

Nachdem ich von der Klippe gesprungen war, hatte man mich gefunden und sofort ins Leichenschauhaus gebracht. Es war die Zeit der Spanischen Grippe und er war Arzt in dem Krankenhaus in dem ich lag.

Doch ich war nicht tot denn mein Herz pumpte noch. Und aus diesem Grund fand er mich.

Er biss mich denn er wollte mich nicht einfach so sterben lassen.

Ich hatte IHM erzählt von dem Schmerz den ich verspürt hatte und er entschuldigte sich davor. Ungefähr alle 5 Minuten.

Nachdem er mich gebissen hatte, Nahm er mich mit zu ihm nach Hause. In dem Chaos der Grippe würde mich sowieso niemand vermissen. Und so kam es nun dazu Dass ich das bin was ich nun bin. Ein Vampir.

Carlisle Erzählte mir viel über Vampire. Eigentlich alles was es zu wissen gibt. Er Erzählte mir auch Dass er sich ausschliesslich von Tieren ernähre.

Immer wieder entschuldigte er sich für das was er mir angetan hat.

Doch ich war nicht unglücklich. Im Gegenteil. Ich war froh nicht alleine zu sein. Ich jemanden der für mich da war hatte.

Liebe und Veränderungen

Liebe kann vieles verändern. Liebe kann einen Menschen verändern und Liebe kann auch das ganze Leben verändern. Doch Liebe ist das schönste war es gibt und stirbt, wird es auch immer bleiben.

Die Zeit verging. Erst blieb ich 1 Woche, dann 2, 3, 4, usw.. Und mit jedem Tag an dem wir zusammen waren, kamen wir uns näher. Bis zu dem einen Tag an dem wir zusammen auf der Jagd waren.

Ich hatte inzwischen keine roten Augen mehr so wie es immer ist anfangs bei neugeborenen Vampiren.

Wir hatten unseren Durst gestillt und ein Sassen einen Baum gelehnt da und starrten uns schon eine Weile ein.

"Ich liebe dich." Es waren die schönsten Wörter die ich je gehört habe von Carlisle.

"Ich liebe dich auch." Es war so einfach zu sagen stirbt, denn es war die Wahrheit.

Er lächelte mich an und ich schloss die Augen. Plötzlich spürte ich seine Lippen sanft auf meinen. Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl. Ich wollte nicht Dass dieser Moment zu Ende geht und genauso wenig wollte er.

Als er seine Lippen wiederwillig von meinen Loste starrte er mich wieder ein und ich konnte die Liebe In seinen Augen sehen. Er setzte sich neben mich, Nahm meine Hand und ich lehnte mich mit dem Kopf an seine Schulter. Wir saßen lange so da uns nur ohne auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen.

Es wurde immer dunkler und wir Sassen immer noch dort. Es wurde wieder hell und Wir saßen immer noch dort. Doch irgendwann Standen wir auf und liefen Hand in Hand nach Hause.

Ich wusste Dass er die Person ist, nach der ich mich immer gesehnt hatte.


End file.
